1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light-emitting display apparatus is a display apparatus including an organic light-emitting device, a pixel electrode, a counter electrode facing the pixel electrode, and an intermediate layer positioned between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode, wherein the organic light-emitting device includes a light-emitting layer, for each pixel.
Because an organic light-emitting device included in the organic light-emitting display apparatus is highly vulnerable to moisture or the like, the organic light-emitting device may be covered with an encapsulation layer to prevent or substantially prevent external impurities or contaminants from penetrating into the organic light-emitting device.